Only You
by RainbowLyoko
Summary: Mist membuat kesalahan! Ia telah membentak Raguna. Keesokan paginya, Raguna menghilang. Ada apa sebenarnya? Raguna x Mist, complete! :D Don't like don't read!


Only You

**Disclaimer: Rune Factory bukan punyakuuuu... :3 Tapi kalau cerita ini sih, iya :D**

**Warning: Mr. Typo dimana-mana, Gajeness, Alur kemana-mana, ending gantung, terlalu OOC, dan aku yakin ini fic akan bikin kalian muntah :P**

**Don't like don't read :D**

_**Raguna's POV**_

"Selamat pagi, Raguna!" Seorang gadis berambut pirang cerah menyapaku ketika aku bahkan baru saja membuka pintu. Ia sudah berdiri didepan pintu.

"Pagi, Mist." Aku tersenyum menanggapi sapaan gadis periang itu. Mist balas tersenyum.

"Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

"Pergi ke Whale Island, mengurus monster-monster, dan tentu saja, bercocok tanam." Balasku singkat.

"Boleh aku ikut? Sepertinya menyenangkan!"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak, Mist. Sudah jelas kan, di Whale Island itu penuh monster berbahaya?"

"Harusnya aku sudah tahu jawabannya!" Mist memasang muka cemberut. "Ayolah, Raguna! Aku cuma ingin mengunjungi Iris, kok!"

"Bukankah kedua Iris sekarang tinggal di penginapan milik orangtua Eunice?"

Mist terlihat merengut. "Ya sudahlah, tapi biarkan aku membantumu mengurus pertanianmu, ya?"

Aku mengangguk seraya menahan tawa melihat wajah pasrah Mist. "Tentu! Ayo, ikut aku memberi makan Silvera!"

"Yaaaay!"

_**End of Raguna's POV**_

Gadis tadi bernama Mist. Gadis aneh dari Kardia yang tinggal sendirian. Ia sangat menyukai Turnip, entah mengapa. Dan pria tadi adalah Raguna, seorang Earthmate yang sangat berbakat. Raguna dan Mist adalah teman dekat. Saat Raguna tiba-tiba datang ke kota Kardia dalam keadaan Amnesia dan kelelahan, Mist-lah yang menolongnya. Memberi makanan, minuman, tempat tinggal, dan membantu Raguna mengatur hidup barunya. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba Mist menghilang. Raguna pun bersikeras mencarinya, hingga pemuda Earthmate itu menemukannya disini, desa Trampoli. Dan tanpa sengaja, mereka kembali bertetangga seperti dulu. Tentu saja Mist senang! Karena, tanpa sepengetahuan Raguna, Mist diam-diam menyukai Raguna! /

"Aku selesai! Bagaimana denganmu, Mist?" Raguna menoleh ke arah Mist.

Mist mengangguk. "Sudah, Raguna!"

"Ok, pekerjaan di pertanian selesai! Kau bisa pulang, Mist." Seru Raguna. Mist langsung merengut.

"Raguna, kau mau kemana?"

"Whale Island. Kenapa?"

"Aku ikut, ya!"

"Tidak, Mist. Kau sering melihatku masuk ke Whale Island pada siang hari dan berakhir di klinik pada malam harinya, kan?"

"Aku tahu, Raguna. Tapi..."

"Apa?"

Mist kelihatan sangat kesal. Marah, sedih, dan kesal bercampur menjadi satu, dan terpancar dari wajahnya.

"Aku ingin sekali-sekali ikut denganmu. Tidak tahukah kamu kalau sebenarnya selama ini aku sangat khawatir melihatmu seperti itu, Raguna? Aku cuma ingin berguna bagimu. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi."

Raguna tertegun. Baru pertama kali ia melihat sahabat dekatnya itu kelihatan sangat kesal.

"Mist... Dengarkan aku..."

"Aku membencimu, Raguna!" Mist berlari kencang meninggalkan Raguna yang masih tertegun.

"Mist..."

Sore harinya, Rumah Mist...

_**Mist's POV**_

"Aku bodoh! Sangat bodoh! Mengapa aku tadi menghardik Raguna, orang yang sangat kusukai? Kesalahan besar!" Aku meruntuki diriku sendiri.  
Raguna... Earthmate yang kucintai. Aku masih ingat bagaimana wajah Raguna yang sangat bingung dan terkejut melihat tingkah laku kasarku kepadanya. Aku mengerti kenapa Raguna terlihat sangat terkejut. Karena... Dari pertemuan awal kami di Kardia, aku belum pernah bertingkah kasar kepadanya. Aku agak iri ketika melihat Raguna bersama gadis lain. Seperti ketika ia tertawa bersama Rosetta, berusaha keras mencari obat untuk Felicity, selalu mengunjungi pemandian Melody, membicarakan buku bersama Selphy, memancing bersama Uzuki, Candy, dan Cinnamon, melihat rasi bintang bersama Lara, Anette, dan Eunice, selalu mengunjungi kedua Iris, membicarakan tentang monster bersama Tabatha dan Bianca, dan sebagainya. Aku tahu aku egois, tapi... Aku ingin lebih dekat dengan Raguna. Itu saja.

_Tok, tok!_

Aku buru-buru melompat dari tempat tidurku dan berjalan menuju pintu depan.

_Cklek._

Sosok Lara sudah berdiri disana.

"Lara? Ada apa?"

"Raguna ada di klinik sekarang. Ia bilang ia ingin berbicara denganmu..." Lirih Lara pelan.

Aku tertegun."Kenapa lagi dia...?"

"Diserang kawanan monster-monster besar di Whale Island tadi siang. Ayo, Mist..."

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Ba-baiklah!"

Klinik...

Aku agak berlari menuju kamar perawatan. Aku sangat khawatir.

"Raguna? Kau didalam?" Lara mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar.

"_Aku didalam, Lara. Masuklah!"_ Sahut seseorang dari dalam.

_Cklek._

Raguna sedang duduk di atas ranjang klinik. Wajahnya kelihatan baik-baik saja. Syukurlah...

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanya Lara. Ia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Sudah lebih baik, terima kasih, Lara." Raguna menyunggingkan senyum. Aku berjalan pelan menuju ranjang.

"Mist..."

"I-iya?" Pipiku langsung memerah sempurna.

"Maaf soal yang tadi pagi. Aku-"

"Jangan lanjutkan." Aku segera memotong perkataannya.

"Heh?"

"Harusnya... Aku yang minta maaf. Aku bodoh, ya? Maaf kalau aku membuatmu kaget dengan kemarahanku yang baru kuperlihatkan kepadamu..."

"Tak apa. Jujur, aku kaget. Aku seperti melihat Mist lain..." Raguna tertawa kecil.

"Enak saja!" Aku pura-pura merengut. Ia tertawa lagi.

"Memang! Mist yang kukenal selama ini tidak berlaku seperti itu!'

"Dasaaar!" Aku kembali berpura-pura ngambek.

"Jangan ngambek, ah! Hahaha!"

_Inilah yang kumau. Kebersamaan dengan Raguna._

_**End of Mist's POV**_

Pagi harinya, di depan pertanian Raguna...

Mist berdiri didepan rumah Raguna, seperti hari-hari biasanya.

"Raguna!" Mist mengetuk pintu rumah orang yang disukainya tersebut. Tapi tidak ada jawaban. Mist agak heran. Biasanya, Raguna langsung membuka pintu ketika dipanggil.

"_Aneh..."_ Batin Mist. Mist kembali mengetuk pintu.

"Raguna?"

Mist kembali tidak mendapat jawaban. _"Apa Raguna tidak ada dirumah? Tidak mungkin kalau Raguna masih ada di klinik. Kemarin ia bilang kalau ia akan pulang sorenya, kok!"_ Mist menggumam penuh kebingungan.

"Pagi, Mist!" Anette berlari menghampiri Mist.

"Oh, pagi Anette!"

Anette mengangguk seraya memasukan 2 lembar surat ke kotak pos Raguna.

"Ann, kau tahu dimana Raguna?"

"Lho, memang Raguna tidak ada dirumah? Ketuk saja pintunya!" Anette terlihat bingung.

"Itu dia masalahnya..." Jawab Mist lesu. "Aku sudah mengetuk-ngetuk pintunya beberapa kali, tapi dia tidak menjawab..."

"Mungkin dia sedang pergi? Kau tahu biasanya Raguna pergi kemana pagi-pagi begini?"

Mist mengangguk pelan, "Raguna selalu ada di pertaniannya, sibuk mengurusi ladangnya..." Mist memandang ladang Raguna yang penuh dengan berbagai macam tumbuhan. Di sekitar ladang, banyak Runeys berbagai jenis melayang-layang. Merekalah yang menyebabkan tumbuhan di ladang Raguna tumbuh subur.

"Aku tidak tahu..." Anette menggeleng. "Hey, aku pergi mengantar surat dulu, ya! Aku akan menanyakan penduduk Trampoli, siapa tahu ada yang melihat Raguna pagi ini! Bye!" Anette berlari sangat cepat. Mist tertunduk lesu.

"Kemana dia?"

_**Mist's POV**_

Aku berjalan lesu menyusuri jalanan distrik utara. Kemana sebenarnya Raguna? Kenapa ia menghilang tiba-tiba?

"Mist?" Seseorang menepuk pundakku dari belakang. Itu Rosetta!

"Pagi, Rosetta.."

"Kau kelihatan lesu sekali? Kenapa?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Raguna... "

"Ooh, ternyata Earthmate itu yang membuatmu sedih begini? Kalau begitu, mana dia? Biar kuajari dia sopan-santun!"

"Eeh, bukan! Raguna... Dia menghilang. Apa kau tahu dimana dia kira-kira?"

Rosetta mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Kau kan teman dekatnya? Bukannya harusnya kau tahu?"

"Itu dia... Aku bermaksud mengunjunginya tadi pagi, tapi ia tidak ada..."

"Mungkin dia pergi ke Whale Island?"

"Dia tidak pernah pergi ke Whale Island pada pagi hari, aku yakin itu."

Rosetta kembali mengangkat bahunya. "Yah, mungkin Raguna pergi ketempat lain! Coba, ingatlah tempat apa saja yang pernah ia kunjungi! Aku duluan ya, Eunice memanggilku!" Rosetta berlari meninggalkanku. Aku berjalan lesu sambil mengingat-ingat tempat apa yang sering dikunjungi Raguna.

Whale Island, Lava Ruins, Ice Ruins, Green Ruins, Lake Poli, pantai...

_...Kardia._

Aku sempat berpikir kalau Raguna mungkin pergi ke Kardia, tapi itu agak tidak mungkin. Berarti... ketiga Ruins, Lake Poli, dan pantai?

Aku sedang berjalan menuju Lake Poli saat tiba-tiba seseorang memanggilku dari belakang.

"Mist!"

Aku menoleh. 2 orang gadis yang tampak mirip berlari menghampiriku.

"Iris! Ada apa?" Yep, itu Iris Blanche dan Iris Noire, si kembar vampir yang dulunya tinggal di sebuah menara di Whale Island.

"Kami baru saja mendengar kabar dari Rosetta kalau Raguna menghilang, ya kan?" Blanche membuka pembicaraan.

"Iya. Kalian tahu dimana dia?"

"Aku tahu. Raguna berada di Kardia sekarang." Jawab Noire. Aku tersentak.

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Hampir seluruh vampir bisa meramal." Ucap Blanche.

"Aku... Terimakasih, Iris! Kalian memang hebat!" Aku segera berlari meninggalkan mereka, menuju Kardia.

"Sampaikan salam kami pada Raguna, ya!" Pekik Blanche.

"Ya!"

Aku berjalan agak berlari (?) menuju Kardia yang seingatku tidak jauh dari Trampoli.

_Sebenarnya, kenapa Raguna pergi ke Kardia? Biasanya kan, kalau ia hendak pergi, ia selalu bilang-bilang kepada setidaknya 2 orang penduduk Trampoli. Tapi, kenapa sekarang ia tiba-tiba menghilang?_

_Apa jangan-jangan... Ia masih kesal dengan perilakuku kemarin?_

Aku mengangguk. Bisa saja Raguna sebenarnya masih marah kepadaku. Yah, walau kemungkinan itu cukup kecil, sih...

_Raguna, maukah kau menerima permintaan maafku sekali lagi?_

Kardia, 14.00 PM...

Aku berjalan menuju sebuah bangku kecil. Aku lelah, tentu saja! Aku sudah berjalan dari Trampoli sejak pukul 10.00 AM tadi!

_Apa ini rasanya ketika Raguna sibuk mencariku kemana-mana? Ia mencariku tanpa kenal lelah, sedangkan aku santai sekali meninggalkan Kardia tanpa memberi tahu siapa-siapa?_

_Bodohnya aku!_

Disaat aku tengah melamun, seseorang berdiri didepanku. Seorang wanita berambut pink pendek dan memakai sebelah penutup mata.

"Mist? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Lynette? Kyaaa, lama tak jumpa!" Aku melompat memeluknya.

"Apa kabar? Bagaimana kabar penduduk Trampoli?" Tanya Lynette

"Baik-baik saja, terima kasih! By the way... Apa Raguna ada di Kardia?"

Lynette tertegun sejenak. "Iya... Dia baru datang tadi pagi, sekitar pukul 09.00 AM... Kenapa?"

_**End of Mist's POV**_

"Benarkah?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" Mist terlihat sangat senang.

"Kurasa dia ada di rumah lamanya sekarang, bersama Ivan..."

"Ivan... Earthmate itu?"

Lynette mengangguk. Mist membungkukkan badannya, lalu berlari meninggalkan Lynette.

"Terima kasih banyak, Lynette!"

Lynette tersenyum menatap kepergian temannya.

"Pasangan aneh..." Gumamnya.

"Permisi! Ada orang dirumah?" Mist mengetuk pintu rumah Raguna dulu dengan tidak sabar.

_Cklek._

Sesosok pemuda berambut _brunette_ dan bermata biru laut membuka pintu. Wajah Mist terlihat sangat senang sekaligus lega.

"Mist? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

"Aku mecarimu, Raguna! Kukira kau pergi kemana! Ternyata kau ada di Kardia! Aku sempat berpikir buruk soal keadaanmu. Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!" Mist berkata panjang lebar. Raguna tersenyum mendengarnya.

"Maaf kalau aku tiba-tiba menghilang, ya. Aku buru-buru ke sini, sampai tidak sempat pamit kepada siapa-siapa." Jelas Raguna. Mist merasa pipinya mulai memerah.

"Tak apa, deh! Yang penting aku sudah tahu ada dimana kamu~" Mist tertawa kecil.

"Lho... Ada Mist, ya?" Seorang pemuda yang mirip dengan Raguna keluar dari rumah. Itu Ivan, Earthmate yang dekat dengan Raguna.

"Oh, halo Ivan! Lama tak bertemu! Apa kabar?" Sapa Mist.

"Baik, bagaimana denganmu? Oh ya, ayo, silahkan masuk dulu!" Balas Ivan dengan ramah.

"I-Iya! Terima kasih!" Mist berjalan memasuki rumah miliknya dulu, sambil diam-diam memandang wajah Raguna, orang yang dicintainya.

**Nyeh! Akhirnya, fic Rune Factory yang pertama kali ku-publish selesai! Daku sering bikin fic RF, tapi gak pernah dipublish :P**

**Gimana? Maaf banget kalau Mist dan Raguna-nya terlalu OOC! "**

**Yang penting greget :9**

**Raguna: Kok... Aku terlalu OOC, sih?**

**Mist: Aku juga!**

**Raguna: Iya, Mist apalagi! Dia kan biasanya... :/**

**Mist: *Lemparin Turnip ke Raguna***

**Author: Masalah buat looo?**

**Raguna-Mist: Masalah banget!**

**Author: Kasihan deh, yang punya masalah! XD *Ngibrit***

**Raguna: *Asah pedang***

**Mist: *Lempar Turnip***

**Ok, deh! Reviews kalian ditunggu! ^^ Sayonaraaaa~~ :D**


End file.
